King of the Ring
The 'King of the Ring '''is a single-elimination tournament held by PWITOF. The tournament has been held annually since 2014. In the first year, the tournament was decided by member votes, which Abel Herrera won. The following year, after the new match system that began on April 26, 2015, the King of the Ring tournament was determined through matches, which Salvador R. Salcido won. The winner of the King of the Ring will receive a PWITOF World Championship match at Summerslam. History King Abel Herrera (2014-2015) The original King of the Ring tournament was determined through member votes. Abel Herrera, a long-time member and member-favorite, won the tournament, defeating Salvador R. Salcido, another long-time member and member-favorite, in the finals. Abel Herrera would take on a ''tweener ''role through his reign, being a benevolent, fair king in certain aspects, while also helping himself and his associates in other aspects. Abel would be the main cause in the breakup of ''The Newbies ''after he secretly joined forces with Kevin Silva to form ''The Power Trip. During Abel's reign as the King of the Ring, Abel would win the first-ever Money in the Bank. On November 23, Abel would win his first championship as king, winning the PWITOF Tag Team Championship with Jordan Marzouq and Kevin Silva. Abel would also win the PWITOF World Championship on December 11, 2014, becoming the first king to hold two championships at the same time. Abel won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship a second time on January 25, 2015, with Jordan Marzouq and Kevin Silva once again. Abel Herrera would defend his king status at WrestleMania II against John Altmann. Abel Herrera would successfully retain his status as king, outscoring John. It was announced shortly after that a new king would be crowned and it would be determined through the new match system. Abel Herrera's last day as king was on June 14, 2015. On that day, Abel Herrera announced that he would become PWITOF's first official General Manager. King Salvador R. Salcido (2015-2016) On April 26, 2015, round one of the 2015 King of the Ring occurred. The first round consisted of eight matches. Kevin Silva defeated Dwight Zinnge (14-0), Salvador R. Salcido defeated Stephen Solorio (13-0), Jennifer Roberts defeated Guy Crawford (16-15), Ashton Pond defeated Thai-vu Nguyen (18-0), John Altmann defeated Devone Green (21-18), Seth Morgan defeated Danny Ryan (17-12), Oliver Kuttner defeated Dylan Winn (17-17, 9-8), and Dwight A. Bennett II defeated Jordan Marzouq (16-15). In round 2, Salvador R. Salcido defeated Kevin Silva (15-13), Ashton Pond defeated Jennifer Roberts (13-12), John Altmann defeated Seth Morgan (17-13), and Oliver Kuttner defeated Dwight A. Bennett II (15-11). In the semi-finals, John Altmann defeated Oliver Kuttner (19-14) and Salvador R. Salcido tied with Ashton Pond (14-14). Due to the tie, the finals of the 2015 King of the Ring would be a triple threat match. In the finals, Salvador R. Salcido defeated John Altmann and Ashton Pond in a triple threat match to become the King of the Ring. Salvador R. Salcido turned heel immediately after winning the tournament and joined The Monarchy. ''The faction would later be transformed into ''The Oligarchy, after Ashton Pond and Edgar Salas joined the group. Salvador also turned on his partner and formed a team with Sam Markos following his heel turn. Salvador R. Salcido won the PWITOF World Championship and PWITOF Tag Team Championship with Sam Markos at Summerslam 2015. King Andrew Wilsher (2016-present) Andrew Wilsher won the 2016 King of the Ring tournament after defeating PWITOF International Champion Dwight A. Bennett II in the quarter-finals and Ashton Pond in the finals at King of the Ring 2016. King of the Ring tenures Category:Accomplishments